Courage the brother of loyalty
by Ponyman18
Summary: This is a crossover written by me and Foxtothepast. I do not own Legend of Zelda or My little Pony the rights go to there respected owners. The story is about Link finding Rainbowdash as a filly and adopting her and their adventures they go on. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fan fic. The M rating is because a wolfos gets beheaded. Is retired due to new fic in the works.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue the return

Three years after majora's mask link the hero of time has returned home to hyrule to find that the world has changed in his absence. So he decided to continue his search for his guardian fairy who's name is navi. She had been with link at the start of his first journey but left him after the journey ended. At the end of links first journey he held on or the spiritual stones and at the end of his second journey link was a master guitarist. The lost woods a place of mystery also a home of fairies. Link searched the lost woods until he found something similar to the portal that took him to termina. This time he felt like he was falling up and saw images of ponies some with horns, others with wings, two that had both and a couple of normal ponies. As if on que link's body began to change into that of a Pegasus. A few years latter link became the leader of the wonder bolts.

Chapter 1 the girl that changed links life

Link's p.o.v

The wonder bolts and I were heading back to Cloudsdale I was wondering around the streets in civilian clothing when somebody bumped into me and I noticed my wallet was gone and some one running away but few seconds later the thief was subdued by a filly Pegasus that has blue skin and rainbow hair. She grabbed my wallet and began to walking toward me to return my wallet. When the young filly reached me I asked her were her parents were and she told me that they were dead her mom died giving birth and her dad was never around. I thought to my self she has a dead family like I did and I told her that she was just like me. My family was never there for me. I thought that we could be family what do you say? By the way my name is link kokiri what is your name?

Rainbows p.o.v

That sounds awesome and my name is Rainbowdash. My dream is to be a wonderbolt.

Link's p.o.v

I wonder if she realizes who I am though to myself. That is a wonderful dream but you are go to have to work for it I told her. I just happen to know that the wonderbolts are in town today would you like to meet. Them?.

Rainbow pov

Oh my gosh yes. That would be so awesome!

Link's p.o.v

A couple hours later we made it to were the wonderbolts and I agreed to meet in town so rainbow could meet my fellow flyers. In the lobby I saw spitfire and my other comrades. Hey everypony this is my little sister and spitfire can I talk to you for a couple minutes in private? Yes link we can talk she responded. Spitfire I am retiring to help rainbow since she has no family like me I thought that it would be right for me to raise her. You are now in charge of the wonderbolts.

Meanwhile

Rainbow dash's p.o.v

Oh my gosh I can't believe I am actually meeting the wonderbolts. I have so many questions. Like who is your fastest flyer? Who is you captain? *non understandable gibberish due to the speed that rainbow is talking*

Link's p.o.v

Well that is all I had to tell you so I am going to join my sister in the other room now. As I entered the room I saw rainbow asking my former colleagues questions about the wonderbolts. So curious I thought to myself. Hey rainbow I think it is time for us to go we have taken enough of there time today.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*in sweetie bell's voice* What * back in rainbow's voice * No. I don't wanna I still have so many questions for them. Why do we have to leave now? * rainbow throws a fit*

Link's p.o.v

Yes Rainbow we have take up enough of this ponies time for today. Rainbow I promise that we will see them tomarow. Come on let's go home.

A couple hours later link and rainbow make it to links home a home that they will use together.

Ch.2

Rainbow dash's p.o.v

What is this do ? *crash* oops sorry. Can I eat this *grabs a small rupee*

Link's p.o.v

No rainbow you can't eat that that is a gem stone. I will be in the basement.*grabs rupee from hoof*

Rainbow' p.o.v

Can I go with you.

Link's p.o.v

*hesenly* yes you can but don't touch anything in the basement. Rainbow promise me that you will not touch anything .

Rainbow's p.o.v

*crash* sorry. Ok .

Link's p.o.v

Ok you can come with me down to the forge but let know if you are not feeling well. Rainbow will you do that for me?

Rainbow's p.o.v

Ok. *finds another rupee and puts in mouth*

Link's p.o.v

Grabs rupee from rainbow's mouth. What did I tell you about rupees. Rainbow come on let's go down to the basement. *rainbow dash and link enter the basement together there is a forge in the center of the room and swords on the wall*

Rainbow's p.o.v

Whoa! This place is so awesome. *Rainbow flies up to the ceiling and touches a shield*

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow don't touch that.*crash**sigh* never mind can you get over here I want to show you a project that I am working on.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*Rainbow flies down next to Link* What are you working on and why are you putting metal in the fire?

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow by heating the metal I am making It easier to shape. By shaping the metal I am making it more durable and I am going to shape this gold in to an oval shape.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*no paying attention* huh? Sorry I spaced out for a little bit. Hey! I wander what will happen if I put that shinny thing you took out of my mouth in there? *Rainbow finds a rupee and tries to put it in the furnace*

Link's p.o.v

Well there goes a one in hylian currency . So rainbow can you hold the gold for me?

Rainbow's p.o.v

Sure. *Rainbow tries to hold the gold ,but it is too heavy for a filly to hold and she acadently drops the gold on the ground*

Link's p.o.v

Well you tried I will move the gold to the table over there. * link hammers and shapes a golden chain for a neckless that could fit rainbow* hey rainbow can you bring me the oval shaped peace of metal. *Rainbow gives Link the price of gold* Thank you I am almost done now I just need to add the gem stone and I will be done. * link has created the goron ruby neckless* Hey Rainbow can you get over here I have a surprise for you.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*Rainbow stops in mid flight and swoops down to Link* O my gosh , o my gosh! What is it?

Link's p.o.v

I just made you a neckless out of a gem that is sort of important to me for someponey that is important to me.

Rainbow p.o.v.

Who ? Me.

Link's p.o.v

Yes it is for you Rainbow who else did you think it was for?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

I don't know Spitfire.

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow you know she just a friend.

Link's p.o.v

*Link puts neckless on Rainbow* rainbow you look beautiful with that neckless on your neck.

Rainbow p.o.v.

*Rainbow finds a mirror and looks at her reflection* Eh a little flashy for my taste ,but I still love it.

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow this is a once in a life creation that I made for you hate, wait you said you love it that is awesome it is the first piece of jewelry that I have made ever made.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Well I am going to go fly around and race someone. See yea later.

Link's p.o.v

Well I am going to be around town if you need me so come find me if there is a problem.

Rainbow's p.o.v

ok

Later outside

Link's p.o.v

Well I am going to help out with the weather if you need me like I said I will be around.

Rainbow'a p.o.v

Ok. I'm going to go talk to the filly over there. *points in the direction of Fluttershy* *notice that Link is gone* Ok I'll see you later. *Rainbow flies and lands behind Fluttershy* Hi my name is Rainbowdash what is yours?

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Eeep! *Fluttershy flies up in the air and lands where she was standing this time facing Rainbow*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Whoa! That was a pretty awesome trick you just did.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

*looks away shyly* *said in a very quiet voice* Oh that was't a trick you just scared me.

Rainbow p.o.v.

Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to I just wanted to say hi.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Oh ok. Hi my name is Fluttershy. What is yours?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

I already told you my name is Rainbowdash.

Meanwhile

Link's p.o.v .

I wonder how and what malon is doing right now asked myself as I reminse over the past. I found myself smile and looking at the sky when I heard a loud bang as someone screwed up behind me. Back to work I go.

*Meanwhile back outside*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

So, do you want to hang out with me Fluttershy?

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Ok. What do you want to do.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Let's have a race.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Ok.

Meanwhile

Link's p.o.v

Great work is over I am going home now. *Link arrives at his home*

*meanwhile at a race track*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

On your mark, get set, go! *Rainbow takes off leavening a trail if dust behind her*

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

*takes off slowly barely getting off the ground* *coughs*

Link's p.o.v.

* in links home in links bedroom.* Link is asleep.*

*Meanwhile at the finish line*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Where is she? She should have been here by now. *sees Fluttershy slowly crosses the finishline*.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

*pant pant* *falls on a cloud* Wow. You're fast Rainbowdash. I bet you could be in the Wonderbolts.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Yea I am pretty awesome aren't I, but you won't bad yourself Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Thank you , but I know I can never be as good of a flyer as you.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Aw. Don't get so down on yourself Fluttershy. I'll tell you what, how about you meet me here tomorrow and I'll help you with your flying.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Really you do that for me ?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Of course I love to help my friends out. Just meet me hear tomorrow. Ok?

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Ok. Wait did you just say we were friends?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Because I have never really had a friend before, because I am too shy to talk to anyone before .

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Well just know I am your friend and I always will be.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

And I promise to always be your friend.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Well I'll see you tomorrow Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Ok see you later Rainbowdash * Rainbow takes off and heads home* *Fluttershy heads home as well*

*Later at Link's home Rainbow has just arrived*

Link's p.o.v

*loud snoring that stops when rainbow opens the door* So rainbow how was you race?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

It was awesome I won and met a new friend.

Link's p.o.v

Can I meet your friend rainbow? Knowing you it is someponey that is athletic.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

I wouldn't say that I won the race we had, but I think I can help her get better.

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow why didn't you ask me to help train her? You do realize that I was a wonderbolts right that's why I knew were they where right.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Oh my gosh! I had no idea you were a Wonderbolt I just thought you and Spitfire were dating and she told you were they were.

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow I were just friends. Ah ok we were dating at one point but it kind of stopped

Ch3 the camp

*The next day*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Bye Link I am going to go meet Fluttershy at the track to help her train.

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow what up let me go with you I can help to. Let me get on my uniform and then we can go.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Actually she is a little bit on the shy side and I thing you might give her a panic attack, but I'll ask her if you can come help her train tomorrow. Ok.

Link's p.o.v

Ok if you need me I will be here.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Ok. I'll see you later

Link's p.o.v

Ok bye .

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Ok bye. *Rainbow flies off to meet Fluttershy*

*Later at the track Rainbow sees Fluttershy in her workout outfit from Hurricane Fluttershy*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*Lands next to Fluttershy* Hi Fluttershy!

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

*said with a little surprise in her voice* a Oh hi Rainbowdash.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

So are you ready to train.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Ok.

* training montage with the sound Eye of the tiger in the background*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

So are you ready to race me again.

Fluttershy's p.o.v

I'm not sure if I can win but I will try.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Awesome then let's start here ready ? On your mark , get set , go!

*Rainbow and Fluttershy take off and are neck and neck until Rainbow gets a boost of speed crossing the finish line seconds before Fluttershy dose*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

That was so awesome you did good and you almost beat me that time.

Fluttershy'p.o.v.

Really? That's great.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

It's not just great it's awesome!

*mysterious pony's voice* You both did great.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Who's there? * sees Spitfire land next to her and Fluttershy* *Rainbow sees her* Oh my gosh Fluttershy look its Spitefire!

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Where? *Looks in Rainbow's direction and see Spitfire stand next to her* Oh found her.

Spitfire's p.o.v.

So I saw you two training and that race and was wondering if you two would like to go to our junior flies camp.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Oh my gosh yes!

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Ok I guess I'll go if it's ok with you Rainbowdash?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Of it's ok I wouldn't have it any other way.

Spitfire's p.o.v.

*hands Fluttershy and Rainbow each a flyer with a time and date on it* Ok just show up at this track tomorrow and we will take you to camp. See you both there. * Spitfire takes off*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Oh my gosh! I can't believe we are going to the Wonderbolts young fliers camp.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Yea and I got asked because you help me thank you.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

No problem just remember to do your best and give it your all. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Ok bye.

*Rainbow and Fluttershy head home*

Link's p.o.v

I wonder what rainbow is doing right now.

*Rainbow slams the door open excitly*

Oh Rainbow your home so how was your day?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

It was awesome I won a race and Spitfire gave me this. *hands Link the flier*

Link's p.o.v

What is this. Oh I know what this is it is a flier to the Wonderbolts young flyers camp that I volunteer at it is scheduled for next week. So Spitfire thinks you can make cut let's see if you make the cut shall we?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

I already know I have because Spitfire said she see me tomorrow , but if you think you can beat me I'll race to the track tomorrow when I leave."

Link's p.o.v

Well may the best pegasus win. * link leaves and heads to the race track and practices a spinning dash that helps increase speed quickly*

*meanwhile back at Link's house Rainbow is passed out on the couch* * link returns home around midnight exsuasted and sweaty takes a hot shower and goes to check on rainbow in her room to Link's surprise she is not there Link remembers the last place he saw her an that is in the living room* wow she must be tiered she must been here since three p.m. well I am going to do the same thing she did and go to bed.* Link picks up Rainbow and takes her to her bedroom and closes the door quietly and then Link returns to this room and falls a sleep on his bed*.

Ch4

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*Rainbow opens Link's room door* Wake up it is time for the race!

Link's p.o.v

*Link rolls over and continues to sleep* give me 30 more minutes.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*Rainbow grabs a megaphone* Link wake up now or I will start without you !

Link's p.o.v

Fine I am getting up. *Link looks tired*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Yay!

Link's p.o.v

Let's go

*Later outside of Link's house*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Are ready on your mark, get set...GO! *Rainbow takes off leavening behind a cloud of rainbow dust*

Link's p.o.v

*link keeps up with Rainbow by using a spinning dash* rainbow your fast for your age. *Link uses another spinning dash to get a head. Of Rainbow* but you are going to have to do better.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*Rainbow stops holding back and with a boost of speed and catches up with Link and beats him by an inch*

Link's p.o.v

Fine you won Rainbow you would have been able to go to the camp anyway. *a letter magicly falls from the sky* * at one look at the wax seal Link knows what this is and it can wait until Rainbow is at camp*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

What did it say?

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow you will see when your older.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

But I want t know now!

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow you will see when older I promise. I am protecting you.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Okay. *sees Fluttershy waiting for her. Bye.

Link's p.o.v

*Smash here I come. Hopefully I will kick Mario's ass. * I will see you in a couple days. * Link hugs Rainbow as way of saying goodbye *

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Okay bye. * Rainbow flies over to Fluttershy who is wait for her at the track* Hi Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Hi Rainbowdash.

Rainbow's p.o.v

So are you ready to train before Spitfire gets here.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Ok, if you want to.*hears Spitfire call them* Looks like we will have to postpone the training Raimbowdash. Sorry.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

That's ok let's go. * Rainbow flies off to the camp with Spitfire and Fluttershy. While she is flying she thinks this * I wonder what my brother is doing?

Ch 5 the ogre god

Link's p.o.v

*Link in his hylian form walks toward smash manor with confidence* It's great to stand up again. Link it is good to see you again master hand said as I walked into the manor. I responded with it also good to see you master hand. Master hand I am registering as a custom character this year and I have big plans this year. * link signs the document as the fierce deity and a 8 man tournament that ganon the king of evil and zelda the bitch were both entered in the reward begin a wish from the triforce*. I wonder how would react to me winning. * Link puts on the mask of the fierce deity and becomes an 8 foot hylian* I know what my wish is if I win.

Round 1 link vs Mario

Mario it is great to see you again I said .

You know me I have never seen you in my life he said.

Begin

* link begins to charge energy in his sword* take this you small bastard I yelled at small man . I used a sword beam that nearly cut Mario in half. I surrender I heard him yell.

Round 5

My next opponent is ganondorf the king of evil. When we entered the stage ganon offered me a job as a killer. I said no and the battle started. A couple of minutes later the king of evil was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Now with the triforce of power I could feel the deity wanting more blood.

Round 7

Link vs zelda

Hello zelda it has been a long time since we have seen each other. Link where have you been you have keep me waiting. Shut the fuck up you little slut. Fight me.

Five minutes latter I was coated In the princess blood. Well it time to make my wish. * link takes of the mask and returns to his normal size* I wish termina, hyrule and equatria were linked by portals. My wish was granted and a portal that links equatria to termina and hyrule in the everfree forest

Ch6

Links p.o.v

What a week I had fun seeing all of those people again it's about time I head home. *link enters equatria via everfree forest and flys back to cloudsdale*

(An: it has been a week for link but a day for Rainbow.)

Links p.o.v

I wonder what Rainbow is up to.

*Meanwhile back at the camp*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Oh my gosh oh my gosh! I can believe we are going to the Wonderbolts young fliers camp.

Spitfire's p.o.v.

We are here. *Lands with the group at the entrance to the young fliers camp*

Link's p.o.v

Hey Rainbow did you miss me?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Link! *Rainbow runs excitedly to Link and gives him a hug*

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow who is standing behind you?

*Fluttershy hides*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

That's Fluttershy I'll introduce you to her. Fluttershy come over here and meet my brother.

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

*peeks out from behind Rainbow* *In a quiet shy voice* Hi I'm *a little squeak* Fluttershy.

Link's p.o.v

It is very nice to meet you. I am link Rainbow's older brother.

Spitfire's p.o.v.

Link it is good to see you again

Link's p.o.v

Spitfire great to see you again. * link hugs Spitfire* well I just came to see how Rainbow was doing so I am going to go now. *link leaves*

Spitfire's p.o.v.

Okay Link I'll see you around. *turns to walk blushing*

Link's p.o.v

*link goes home to sleep off a week of fighting * meanwhile at camp

Spitfire's p.o.v.

All right fillies welcome to the young fliers camp. You will train here and at the end have a race to see who is the most promising young flier.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Is't this exciting Fluttershy!

Fluttershy's p.o.v.

Yeah.

*The events of The Cutie Mark Chronicles happens*

Ch.7 Rainbows adventures in hyrule part 1

*a couple years later*

Link's p.o.v

Hey Rainbow do you want to see were I come from?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Sure lets go!

*link link takes Rainbow to the ever free forest .*

Link's p.o.v

Come on Rainbow let's go to hyrule if you feel any pain let me know.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Okay let's go.

Link's p.o.v

Let's get a move on then. *link goes trough a portal that leads to the kokiri forest, his foster home*

Link's p.o.v

What to do you think about kokiri forest *link spins around and sees his sister in the nude. Turns back to the forest and takes a smaller kokiri tunic out of a pouch on his belt.* here put this on so people don't think your crazy.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Why?

Link's p.o.v

Well it not my fault that you will get dragged to the royal prison where you will never see the day of light until I break you out.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*Rainbow puts on the clothes* You know I could just fly.

Link's p.o.v

You do know your wings are gone now right? Does it look like I have wings? * Link takes off his shirt to prove a point*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Nice tattoo and put you shirt back on.

Link's p.o.v

Ok. Wait did you say I had a tattoo on my back *link puts his shirt back on and turns back to Rainbow* the tattoos that I have are on my left hand and left arm. What are you talking about Rainbow.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

The one on you back of wings. *points to the place where the tattoo is on Link's back.*

Link's p.o.v

Hum that's odd that has never been there. If this it the case our wings have become tattoos and I wonder what happened to your cutie mark.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*Relies her wings are missing and has a panic attack like in spongebob* It is still there * moons Link*

Link's p.o.v

*in shock link looks away* yep it is still there and can you pull up your pants so I don't feel uncomfortable.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Ok. Remember that time you freaked out about a sound?

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow I told you not to ask because you are not getting an answer.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

I know why now. *Rainbow shivers*

Link's p.o.v

I know nobody wants to hear that and I am so sorry that you had to hear that. *Navi and another fairy fly over to Link and Rainbow*

Navi 's p.o.v

Hey listen you jerk why did you leave me. *Navi flys up to links face and hits him*

Link's p.o.v

I am sorry I did look for you.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Link watch out that thing is dangerous it can shoot lighting!

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow what are you talking about this is a guardian fairy they don't do that.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Ok. * Gives Navi am suspicious and evil look*

Navi's p.o.v

Don't try it bitch I am great fairy.

Link's p.o.v

Navi you don't have to be so rude to my little sister

Rainbow's p.o.v

*Rainbow swats at Navi but misses because Navi moved* Fine have it your way. * sticks tongue out*

Other fairy's p.o.v

Hello Rainbowdash I am fire your fairy guardian while you are in hyrule. It is nice to meet you.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Cool I am going to name you crash.

Fire's p.o.v

But my name is fire.

Link's p.o.v

Come on there is no time to waste. *Link and navi enter hyrule field*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Ok bye. Fire you new name is Crash.

Ok Crash let's go.

Crash's p.o.v

*fire is displeased* fine come on let's get moveing or link and navi will leave us behind.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Don't worry I can catch up with them. *Rainbow dashes to where Link and Navi are and Fire is out of breathe when he catches up to her*

Link's p.o.v

So Rainbow we have to go to the graveyard for something so we can continue our adventure. Here you might need this it will protect you if you use it at range. *link hands Rainbow a bow with a quiver that is a little large for her*

Rainbow's p.o .v.

Thanks Link how dose it work.

Link's p.o.v

Well Rainbow do you see the string that connects the two sides of the bow you pull that string toward you. You also need an arrow on the string. * link shows Rainbow how to fire the bow* Come on let's go * Link and Rainbow make it to the graveyard and link knocks on a door of a shack and an elderly man opens the door*

Dampe's p.o.v

Hello can I help you. The heart pounding adventure is not open for several hours.

Link's p.o.v

Dampe it is me Link and I need the hookshot that you have. *dampe sighs and gives link the hookshot* ok Rainbow we have to go to the end of the lost woods and you are going to need these items. *Link hands Rainbow a smaller yet similar item to that he just got and a pouch that link tells her will hold everything* Rainbow let go to the forest meadow * a couple of hours latter Link and Rainbow get to the forest meadow after killing a wolfos and several deku srcubs they arive at the warp point for the forest temple* Hey Rainbow do you know why we are here in this meadow?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

I don't know. Why?

Link's p.o.v

Well Rainbow one of my best friends lives here and I am going to get something I left here. My friends name is saria and I think you will like her. She lives up there *link points to the temple in the trees*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*not even paying attention* *sees temple* Wow what is it?

Link's p.o.v

Where you paying attention I just told you what that was.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

No I saw something shinny.

Link's p.o.v

This is my friends house. * link equips the hookshot and points it to a branch above the temple and fires the hookshot and link is now standing above Rainbow* what are you doing down there Rainbow.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

*Form beside Link* Who are you talking too? I already used mine and followed you.

Link's p.o.v

* under his breath link mutters something about being lucky and enters the temple* the forest temple I remember you. Rainbow are you ready for this adventure?

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Heck yea!

*two wolfos appear in the room*

Rainbow's p.o.v

What are dose things I'm going to shoot one. *Aims bow with arrow at a wolfo and hits it* *wolfos howls in pain as link kills the one that engaged him in combat and the wolfos that Rainbow is charging toward her in enraged*

Link's p.o.v

* Link looks over his shoulder to see that Rainbow is in trouble link turns raises his shield and rams the wolfos into a wall and pins the animal to the wall* *guile's theame starts playing* * In a slightly demonic voice and a black aura souronding him link says *no one will hurt my little sister. * dark link beheads the wolfos*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

What did you just do?

Link's p.o.v

*link snaps out of his trance* what. how did I get over here I swore I was standing over there a couple of seconds ago.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

I don't know.

Link's p.o.v

Hey Rainbow did you behead this wolfos? If not who did?

Rainbow's p.o.v

You did.

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow I would not do something like that. you know that.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Well you did and you had red eyes and were black.

Link's p.o.v

So that is were he went.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Who?

Link's p.o.v

My dark alter ego. Dark link he tried to kill me once. *flashback to the water temple. Link stands there for a while and shivers remembering how life like his shadow was when he fought and killed the monster. * *painful memories begin to fill link's mind and he begins to cry the name volgailia* why did ganon corrupt you. You were so innocent. *link remembers killing the dragon In the fire temple but little does link know that the dragon still lives because he was sent back in time*

Navi's p.o.v

Rainbow link's past is a touchy subject. It's painful for him to remember what he has been through.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Ok. *gives Link a hug*

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow I am fine come on let's go. *link finds the key to the room and unlocks the door*

Rainbow's p.o.v

You're welcome.

Link's p.o.v

Well excuse me princess.

Rainbow' p.o.v.

Really * mistivious smile* fairy boy.

Link's p.o.v

Fine princess you win

*link gains the fairy bow*

* this continues till they meet saria*

Hey saria how are you today? I wanted to introduce you to someone important to me and she is my little sister Rainbow.

Saria's p.o.v

It is nice to meet link sibling he has told me so much about you. *saria walks over to Rainbow and puts out her hand wanting a hand shake*

Rainbow's p.o.v.

Nice to meet you to . *Rainbow shakes Saria's hand*

Saria's p.o.v

Have you taken her to death mountain yet?

Link's p.o.v

Not yet. I think should stop at castle town.

*To be continued later* * Fluttershy's yay sound for transition*

Ch 8

*at the begging of season one*

*malon returns to hyrule*

link's p.o.v

this day is going to be terrible I can sense it.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*lands next to Link* Why do you say that?

Links p.o.v

well the triforce of courage on my flank is shining brightly and I can sense a bad omen.

Rainbow's p.o.v

what was the omen?

link's p.o.v

The tirfoce is a holy object from my world. so It is reacting to a great evil that will soon plague this land or anther piece of the triforce.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Ok anyway I got a letter from princess Celestia saying I have to clear the skies for the Summer Sun Festival and that she is sending some pony on my progress.

link's p.o.v

Ok Rainbow I will be in termina getting special milk so I can get wasted. Chateau Romani here I come and Rainbow don't get lazy.

*Link leaves for termina and enters clock town to gets 6 bottles of chateau Romani and leaves to get a mask that he believes that he will need later that is in hyrule. The same mask that helped him in the Smash brothers tenement the mask of the fierce deity*

Rainbow's p.o.v

*takes a nap on a cloud that was floating in ponyvile* *later that day* * Now awake* Well I guess I 'll practice my moves before the ceremony. * Rainbow meets Twilight*

Twilight's p.o.v

*Sees Rainbows necklace That contains the spiritual stone of fire the goron ruby.*

Rainbow's p.o.v

Thanks my brother made it for me.

Twilight's p.o.v

Oh thats nice well I got to go.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Ok see you later friend.

Link's p.o.v

*link finds a sword in hyrule that is magic and he purchases it as well as a dragon that he was missing and they bond very quickly .* Hey Rainbow I am home and I have some thing for you. *Link places sword on counter.*there is also some one I want you to meet.

Rainbow's p.o.v  
what is it and why do you have a dragon on your shoulder?

Link's p.o.v

well I don't know what the sword does but it is magic so I got it for you when we go back to hyrule . Rainbow this is volvagia, the dragon that save my life from a stalchild when I was child he is special to me . unfortunately he only know how to say my name. because that is the only name I have tought him in time he will learn your name in time. have you made any friends today?

Rainbow's p.o.v

Well I accidentally crashed into this unicorn named twilight. So I guess you could say I did.

Link's p.o.v

I got use six bottles of chateau Romani six bottles for the two of us. or a couple of bottles for your friends.

Rainbow's p.o.v.

you know I am not of legal age to drink nor are my friends.

link's p.o.v

well more for me then *link walks off*

Rainbow's p.o.v

Link your gonna have a horrible hangover and not remember what you did the night before.

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow what do you mean? What are you trying to tell me?

Rainbow's p.o.v

*shows a dictionary turned to the page hangover*

Link's p.o.v

Well excuse me princess. I am going to be going out and I will be back around night fall.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Alright elf boy. Are you going to the party ?

Link's p.o.v

Who's party?

*A blast of confetti with a horn and Pinkie appears*

Pinkie's p.o.v

Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I love to throw parties. You must be new in town because I have never seen you before and I know everyone in town. So what is your name?

Link's p.o.v

Hello pinkie pie my name is link* link puts out his hoof* it is nice to meet you.

Pinkie's p.o.v

*hugs Link and says* Nice to meet you Link I hope we will be as good of friends as your sister and me.

Links p.o.v

I heard you were throwing a party.

Pinkie's p.o.v

Yep. I am and Vinyl Scratch is going to be djing at it . Do you want to come to it ?

Link's p.o.v

Sure just let me get change*link changes into his old wonderbolt uniform* ok let's go.

Pinkie's p.o.v

Ok let's go! *Pinkie starts singing The Smile song*

Link's p.o.v

Pinkie who is this party for?

Pinkie's p.o.v

It is for you.

Link's p.o.v

I thought there was another new pony in town other than me

Pinkie's p.o.v

I know the party is for the two of you.

Link's p.o.v

Oh that is a nice thing for you to do Pinkie.

Pinkie's p.o.v

Yeah. I like throw other ponies parties because I want them to be happy and be their friend.

Link's p.o.v

That is a great thing to aspire to pinkie. I aspire to protect the people that I love even if I lose my own life in the process.

Pinkie's p.o.v

Well we are here. *Sees Sugar Cube Conner*

Link's p.o.v

Well thank you for taking me to this place.*link enters sugar cube conner with Pinkie* so is there anything else going on to day?

Pinkie's p.o.v

Nope. * Pinkie sees that they were early* Well let me show you around.

Link's p.o.v

I thought the party was at the library but we can site see while we go there.

Pinkie's p.o.v

You are right! But we have a little time before the party. So let's go to Rarity's place.

Link's p.o.v

Just because I wear a tunic doesn't mean I like to wear dresses. I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet her thought.

*Pinkie and Link arrive at Rarity's place*

*Pinkie rings door bell*

Rarity's p.o.v

*Sees Pinkie* Oh. Hello darling. What brings you here?

Pinkie's p.o.v

I'm showing my new friend Link around and thought you might like to meet him.

*Rarity sees Link*

Rarity's p.o.v

It is a pleaser to meet you darling. I am Rarity.

Link's p.o.v

It is a pleasure to meet you .

*link notices the dresses* I guess you don't work on stallions clothing

Rarity's p.o.v

Nope not unless I am asked to. *Rarity winks at Link*

Link's p.o.v

Ok I understand. I am sorry if I took any time a way from your clients.

Rarity's p.o.v

Oh. You didn't I am always happy to meet one of Pinkie's friends. So Pinkie do you and Link want to come in and see what I am working on.

Pinkie's p.o.v

Of course we would. *Pinkie grabs Link by the arm and drags him inside*

Link's p.o.v

*why do I all ways get dragged into these things*

*In Rarity's sewing room*

Rarity's p.o.v

*notices Link's uniform* Really spandex. That is so not in darling.

Link's p.o.v

It has been a few years. You probably never heard of me i was one of the youngest wonderbolts on the team.

Rarity's p.o.v

Nope. Never heard of you but I do remember seeing Spitfire. When I was young. Any way let's get you into something more suitable to wear in public. * gets Link behind a changing curtain and gives him a suit to put on and stands outside to wait for him.*

Link's p.o.v

* link changes into the suit* hey if you want to know anything about spitfire just ask me. We were once in a relationship in high school. So how much for the suit?

Rarity's p.o.v

Oh it free darling *gives Link a suggestive wink*

Link's p.o.v

Thank you * link gives a knowing smile* *link changes out of the suit * Well I hope you have a wonderful day. *link leaves the changing room* so pinkie were do we go now?

Pinkie's p.o.v

Well I need to stop by sweet apple acres. Do you want to come?

*link and pinkie leave Rarity's store*

Link's p.o.v

Bye Rarity.

Rarity's p.o.v

Goodbye Pinkie and Link. * To Link* and don't be shy my door is always open and Pinkie tell Applejack I said hi.

Link's p.o.v

I will keep that in mind Rarity. *link winks at Rarity*

*Rarity faints like in Bridle Gossip*

*Link and Pinkie head to sweet apple acres*

End of chapter

*Link and Pinkie arrive at sweet apple acres*

Pinkie's p.o.v

Well we are here.

Link's p.o.v

*kind of reminds me of lon lon ranch* I have never seen so many apple trees in my life.

Applejack's p.o.v

*Form behind Link* Why thank ya kindly stranger!

Link's p.o.v

*link tries to and fails to hide his fear as he turns to face the owner of the voice* well hello. You must be Applejack.

Applejack's p.o.v

You darn right I am and you are?

Link's p.o.v

Where are my manners my name is link it is nice to meet you.

Applejack's p.o.v

Nice to meet you Link. *Applejack holds out her hoof for Link*

Link's p.o.v

*link shakes Applejack's hoof * I sorry if you ever troubled by my little sister.

Applejack's p.o.v

Who?

Link's p.o.v

Rainbowdash is my little sister.

Applejack's p.o.v

So you are the big brother I have been hearing about from Rainbow. I have to go I am havering family over and need to finish buck this apples. *Applebloom runs to Applejack*

Applebloom's p.o.v

Can I help you sis ?

Applejack's p.o.v

Of course!

*Link sees them buck apples*

Link's p.o.v

Can I help you with this work?

Applejack's p.o.v

Sure ! And Pinkie you can go get ready for the party I'll take Link to the library after the reunion.

Pinkie's p.o.v

Ok. Bye. *Pinkie heads back to sugar cube corner*

Link's p.o.v

*link bucks a tree and all of the apples fall out of the tree* Am I doing this right?

Applejack's p.o.v

Yep next time try to get them in the baskets beside the trees.

Link's p.o.v

Ok I will keep that in mind. *Link continues to apple buck but this time the apples fall in the baskets*

Applejack's p.o.v

Well it looks like we got all the work done.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Yeah! *to Link* hey mister want to stay and meet the family?

Link's p.o.v

Sure let's start with you though.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Ok my name is Applebloom. What is yours?

Link's p.o.v

My name is link I am Rainbowdash's big brother and it is nice to meet you.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Cool my friend Scootaloo is a big fan of her. * To Applejack* Hey Applejack can Link stay for the reunion ?

Applejack's p.o.v

He sure can but first he has to meet Granny Smith and Big Mac.

Link's p.o.v

I would be happy to meet them * a tear forms in links eye as he remembers that his parents died trying to save him*

Applejack's p.o.v

It's ok Link there is no kneed to cry. Now this is Granny Smith.

Granny Smith's p.o.v

Why hello there sunny.

Link's p.o.v

Hello Granny Smith. *link turns to Applejack * can I speak to you in private?

Applejack's p.o.v

Sure. But first let me introduce you to Big Mac.

Big Mac's p.o.v

Hi.

Link's p.o.v

Hello Big Mac.

*Applejack takes Link behind the barn*

Applejack's p.o.v

Now what did you want to talk about?

Link's p.o.v

My biological parents are dead they died during a war. I was really young when they died so I never knew them but the thing is my childhood was a lie. You see me as a Pegasus but I am really a hylian from hyrule. Hyrule is another world of existence and Rainbow has been there. She is the only family I have and you have such a large family. So I was just thinking about my parents.

Applejack's p.o.v

Well if it makes you feel better my life was not this perfect. Just like you my parents died when I was young so Big Mac and Granny raised me and Applebloom and them are the only family I have left. Even thought I have a big family they live so far away I don't get to see them often.

Ink's p.o.v

I am sorry that I had to bring up a touchy subject for you.

Applejack's p.o.v

It's ok well let's go start the reunion I hear my cousin arriving.

*A montage of the reunion shows were Link gets a pie to the face by Applebloom*

*After the reunion*

Applejack's p.o.v

Well are you ready to go Link?

Link's p.o.v

Bye apple family.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Bye Link.

Big Mac's p.o.v

Bye.

Granny's p.o.v

Bye sonny.

*Link and Applejack leave and head to the library*

Link's p.o.v

So who is the other new pony in town?

Applejack's p.o.v

A unicorn named Twilight.

End of chapter

Link's p.o.v

So what do you know about Twilight.

Applejack's p.o.v

All I know is she is one of Celestia's prized students.

Link's p.o.v

Ok that nice to know.

Applejack's p.o.v

Well we are here.

*Applejack knocks and Pinkie opens the door*

Pinkie's p.o.v

Welcome to the party!

*Applejack and Link enter the tree house *

Applejack's p.o.v

Well I am gonna let you mingle. I'll be around.

Link's p.o.v

Thank you for bring me here applejack. If you ever need help get me. I will always be willing to help out.

Applejack's p.o.v

Ok.

Fluttershy's p.o.v

*comes up to Link * *In a quiet voice* Hi Link long time no see.

Link's p.o.v

Fluttershy! *link hugs Fluttershy * how long has it been since we last saw each other? My how you have grown.

Fluttershy's p.o.v

*Hugs Link back* I don't know but it has been while. It's good to see you. Have met Twilight yet ?

Link's p.o.v

Not yet. I do know that she is a student of Celestia. Do you know her Fluttershy?

Fluttershy's p.o.v

Yeah I met her when she was around town and her adorable baby dragon.

Link's p.o.v

Wow another pony with a dragon.

Fluttershy 's p.o.v

*In a excited voice* You have a pet Dragon?!

Link's p.o.v

Yes I do have a pet dragon his name is Valgalia he saved my life once.

Fluttershy's p.o.v

Oh cool were is he ?

Link's p.o.v

He at my home let me go get him. * link leaves to get Valgalia who wraps himself around link* ok I am back this is Valgalia he is a little immature but he is very nice.

Valgalia p.o.v

Link were are we?

Link's p.o.v

Valgalia we are at a library I brought you here so you can meet one of my friends and also so you can make friends with another dragon.

Volgailia's p. o.v

Another dragon!? Were is he or she *valgalia flies off of links neck and flies to Fluttershy*

Fluttershy's p.o.v

*sees Valgalia floating* Oh hi there. What's your name?

Valgalia's p.o.v

*Valgalia wraps himself around Fluttershy* My name is Valgalia what is yours?

Fluttershy's p.o.v

My name is Fluttershy. Hey Link do you mind if I watch him for you while you mingle.

Link's p.o.v

Sure Fluttershy you can watch but be slow with him he is a little slow when he is learning names.

Fluttershy's p.o.v

Ok.

Link's p.o.v

Ok well I am going to be mingling with the other ponies of town. *link walks away and bumps into somepony by accident*

Twilight's p.o.v

Ouch!

Link's p.o.v

Sorry I was not looking were I was going. I am so sorry ms.

Twilight's p.o.v

My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike.

Spike's p.o.v

Hi.

Link's p.o.v

Hello Twilight sparkle and spike my name is Link I am Rainbowdash's big brother. I hope we become great friends*wink*.

Twilight's p.o.v

Oh I think I have heard of you were you by chance in the wonderbolts.

Link's p.o.v

*Link is surprised* I did not know that I had fans I am grateful that I have your support .

Twilight's p.o.v

Well I have never actually seen them but I have read about you and I must say I thought you would be old and not as cute*Twilight blushes*

Link's p.o.v

It is fine twilight many people think I am either old than I am or younger than I am but that's enough about me I want to know more about you.

Twilight's p.o.v

Well I became a student of Celestia at a very young age beacuse I was able to hatch my dragon Spike, but I was told to come here to learn more about friendship.

Link's p.o.v

So your the other pony who has a Dragon I wonder how they will react to each other. Would you like to meet him Twilight?

Twilight's p.o.v

Sure just let me get Spike.

Link's p.o.v

Ok I'll just wait here.

*Twilight goes to get Spike*

I wonder what Spike is like?


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's p.o.v

Spike! Spike! *sees Spike asleep* Spike wake up!

Spike's p.o.v

*still half asleep* Huh? Twilight whats up?

Twilight's p.o.v

I need you to come meet link's dragon Valgalia.

Spike's p.o.v

Ok

*Spike and Twilight go down stairs to Link*

Twilight's p.o.v

Link this is Spike.

Spike's p.o.v

Nice to meet you.

*a few minutes before twilight and spike return down stairs link finds Fluttershy*

Link's p.o.v

So Fluttershy how did you like spending time with Valgalia!

Fluttershy's p.o.v

He was good, but he's gone.

Link's p.o.v

What do you mean he is gone?

fluttershy's p.o.v

He wanted to see vinyl so I let her borrow him.

link's p.o.v who's vinyl?

fluttershy's p.o.v

her*points to vinyls dj table*

*link sees vinyl*

Link's p.o.v

*link gets a wingboner*

wow she is beautiful.

*link notices how awkward the situation is now and walks over to vinyl*

hello there my name is link.

vinyl's p.o.v

Hey my name is vinyl *sees Link's wing boner* Uh dude you have a wing boner.

link's p.o.v

sorry about that I find you very attractive. so your a musician?

Vinyl's p.o.v

yeah and this is my roommate.

Link's p.o.v

*thinking to himself*

did she not realize my complement?

*end of thought*

*turns to vinyls roommate*

hello miss?

octavia's p.o.v

Hello I am octavia and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?

link's p.o.v

Where are my manners my name is Link. It is nice to meet you both but have you seen a dragon?

Octavia's p.o.v

No I'm afraid I haven't. Uh Vinyl have you seen his dragon?

Vinyl's p.o.v

Yeah * shows Valgalia around her neck*

Octavia's p.o.v

Eeek! A snake!

Link's p.o.v

Thank you for taking care of him here take this as a way of me saying thank. *link looks around in his pouch until he finds what he is looking for a record with the words techno syndrome labeled on it* I hope you like it vinyl.

Valgalia come on I need you to meet someone.

Valgalia's p.o.v

Ok link. *valgalia hovers off of vinyls neck and attaches him to link*

Bye vinyl. Bye Octavia. Vinyl your warm I like it.

Link's p.o.v

Well I will see you around.

Vinyl's p.o.v

See ya.

Octavia's p.o.v

Good bye link

Vinyl's p.o.v

Well now that he is gone shall we have some fun*vinyl winks at octavia*

Octavia's p.o.v

Oh I think I know what you mean*octavia starts playing her bass with vinyl*

*End of flash back*

Link's p.o.v

Like wise. Spike meet Valgalia. *valgaloa hovers off of link's neck and lands in fount of spike* Valgalia meet Spike.

Valgalia p.o.v

Hello.

Spike's p.o.v

Hi Vagalia

Link's p.o.v

So Twillight how long have you have you known spike?

Twilight's p.o.v

I hatched him when I was young to become a student of Celestia.

Link's p.o.v

Twilight do you want to get a couple of drinks while they socialize?

Twilight's p.o.v

sure. Spike will you watch Valgalia for us?

Spike's p.o.v

Sure.

Link's p.o.v

so Twilight how have you liked ponyville so far?

Twilight's p.o.v

it is different to say the least .

link's p.o.v

I kind of agree but there are ponies here you can count on if you ever in trouble..

*Link fills a two glasses with hot suase by accident *

Twilight's p.o.v

I don't know, but I have a feeling there are. I just hope we will make it to the morning before the mare in the moon comes.

link's p.o.v

*link seems a little more alert*

Twilight what do you mean by that?

Twilight's p.o.v

*opens a book a begins to read* Long ago there were two sisters who ruled over Equastria. One who raised the sun and watched over the ponies during the day and one who raised the moon and watched over the ponies at night. Then one day the youngest of the two noticed that while all of the ponies played in her sister's day they slept though her beautiful night and she became consumed with jealousy and became Nightmare Moon. She wanted to cast all of Equastria in darkness forever. Until her sister used the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon. Now Nightmare Moon is strong enough to break the spell that kept her on the moon and will return when Celestia sets the sun and raises the moon tomorrow.

*Twilight closes the book and returns it to its place on the bookshelf*

link's p.o.v

*link gives Twilight a glass* shall we drink?

Twilight's p.o.v

Sure *Twilight takes a sip* *starts sweating and turns red* What was in that?

Link's p.o.v

*Link take a sip* *Link starts sweating profusely and turns red* you think I know when my body had the same reaction that your body did? *Link looks at the bottle* hot sauce?

Pinkie's p.o.v

Sorry that's mine. *Pinkie takes bottle from Link and pours on a cupcake which she eats*

link's p.o.v

*link pulls out a bottle of chateau romani and begins to drink half of the bottle* that feels better. do you want some twilight?

Twilight's p.o.v

Sure.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*Gives Link a death stare* Don't even think about it fairy boy.

link's p.o.v

Rainbow were did you come from? and its not what you think. * gives Twilight the bottle*

Rainbow's p.o.v

Pinkie invited me. *Tells Twilight what chateau romani is*  
Twilight's p.o.v

On second thought maybe later Link *secretly pours two glasses and gives bottle back to Link*

link's p.o.v

*link whispers to Twilight*

enjoy beautiful

Twilight's p.o.v

*Blushes* I don't know what you are talking about * whispers to Link* Thanks for the compliment.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*To Link* you know I heard that.

Twilight's p.o.v

Well i'll leave you two *whispers to Rainbow* I'll take these to Applejack so you can join her later. *leaves with the two glasses of chateau romani*

link's p.o.v

I feel like I am in trouble.

*Celestia appears behind Link*

Celestia's p.o.v

*whispers in Link's ear* You better believe it baby.

link's p.o.v

Oh fuck

*link tries to fly away*

Celestia's p.o.v

Where do you think you going? *Drags Link down with her magic and pins him down*

link's p.o.v

hey look a pony making inappropriate gestures

*while molestia is distracted link elapses and flies home*

*link now in his bedroom*

yes I escaped. I feel bad for that other pony but they my ticket out.

*Link hears Rainbow and Applejack making sweet sweet love though the walls*

please tell me this is a nightmare on second thought don't.

Celestia's p.o.v

Oh this is a dream come true. *Magically locks the door to molest

Link's p.o.v

hours later

*link wakes up his spine is some what damaged* *link crawls to his pouch and drinks a bottle of chateau Romani and his spine is magically fixed* well I guess I should check up on Rainbow. * link enters Rainbow's room and sees Rainbow and Applejack sleeping peacefully* * An evil smile appears on links face* *link pulled a camera like object from his pouch and takes a photo of the scene* I wonder what they will do to keep this under wraps? I guess I can walk around ponyville for a while. *runs into a orange pegasus on a scooter* sorry about that I was lost in thought.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Ouch! What's the big idea?

Link's p.o.v

Wow chill out there is no need to be defensive I am about to say sorry to you. Hey were are your parents it late for somepony like you to be out.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

I don't have any.

Link's p.o.v

I am sorry to hear that I know how you feel I never knew my parents the died in a war. *link hugs scootaloo* its not fun being alone. I am Rainbowdash's big brother I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room it's next door to her room.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

I would love to. *Scootaloo hovers excitedly*

link's p.o.v

I dont believe I caught your name miss.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Oh sorry my name is Scootaloo whats yours?

link's p.o.v

my name is Link. Scootaloo are you ready to go?

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Sure!

Link's p.o.v

Scootaloo your going to have to climb on my back. Unless you can make it up there on your own.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Um my wings are too small to fly. *Scootaloo climbs on to Link's back*

Link's p.o.v

*link flies home with Scootaloo on his back*

Shh Rainbow is asleep your going to need to be quiet ok.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Ok.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*Comes downstairs* Welcome back Link * sees Scootaloo* I see you have met Scootaloo * to Scootaloo* Hey squirt.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Hi Rainbowdash.

Rainbow's p.o.v

So Link Applejack told me that you were home last night.

Link's p.o.v

Oh that reminds me * link pulls the pictobox out of his pouch* you might want to see this Rainbow. *link gives Rainbow the pictobox* Scootaloo come on your sleeping in my room I'll show you the way there.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Why can I sleep with Rainbowdash?

Link's p.o.v

I believe Rainbow already has company

Rainbow's p.o.v

Sorry. But you can sleep with me tomorrow. Ok.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Ok.

Link's p.o.v

* Link brings Scootaloo to his bedroom* Here we are I hope you have a good night sleep Scootaloo. * Link begins to leave*

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Ok goodnight . *Scootaloo goes to bed*

Link's p.o.v

Goodnight Scootaloo. * Link goes back down stairs* Rainbow I know your probably angry at me and I deserve any punishment that you give to me and I sorry. I have had a bad day well it was ok up to after the party.

Rainbow's p.o.v

What happened?

Link's p.o.v

I guess you didn't hear me yelling in pain as I was molested.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Sorry. I just thought Applejack and I were just really going at it.

Link's p.o.v

You were. I heard you through the walls. So do you and Applejack want to play a drinking game with me I am going to finish the chateau Romani anyway I was just wondering if you will join me?

Rainbow' s p.o.v

Sure.

Link's p.o.v

Rainbow is Applejack awake?

Rainbow's p.o.v

Let me check. * yells upstairs to Applejack* Hey AJ you up yet?!

Applejack's p.o.v

*yells back at Rainbow* I am now!

Rainbow's p.o.v

Link wants to know if you want to play a drinking game with us.

Applejack's p.o.v

Sure just give me a sec to get dressed.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Ok * to Link* She will be down in a few minutes.

Link's p.o.v

Have you looked at the picture yet?

Rainbow's p. o. v

*Looks at photo* Fuck you fairy boy and more importantly why were you in my room?

Link's p.o.v

To be honest I was just checking up on you since you didn't do that for me when I was molested for hours and I thought she got to you.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Ok ,but two questions. One , who are you talking about and second why did you take picture of your sister and her lover?

Link's p.o.v

I think it was a white alicorn with a multicolored mane. Hey look a spy making inappropriate guestors.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*sees a spy pelvic thrusting to the surprise song* *notices Link is gone* Well time to call his ex. *calls Spitfire and tells her to find Link*

Link's p.o.v

* mean while on a cloud nearby *

Dammit I should have never taken that photo. I feel like Spitfire has been called. * Link starts to have dirty thoughts about Spitfire*

Spitfire's p.o.v

*lands next to Link with naughty smile* Surprise! *pounces on Link*

Link's p.o.v

Hello beautiful. I miss you can we get back together?

Spitfire's p.o.v

Sure. *Whispers in to Link's ear* Now let's do it.

Link's p.o.v

Yes ma'am.

*Meanwhile back at the house Rainbow and Applejack are sitting at the table waiting for breakfast*

Rainbow's p.o.v

So AJ do you know how to cook?

Applejack's p.o.v

Yea, but the only issue is y'all only have Pegasus stuff in you kitchen.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Oh. So you wanna go back to bed until Link gets back?

Applejack's p.o.v

Only if you make it worth my while. *Whinks*

Rainbow's p.o.v

Hell yeah.

*Rainbow and Applejack go back to her bedroom*

*Back to the cloud*

*Twilight is walking under the cloud and hears Link and Spitfire*

Twilight's p.o.v

Uh. I hear Link and some other pony doing adult things. Weird. Oh well back to the library to do more research on *In paranoid Twilight's voice* friendship. * Twilight walks away*

Link's p.o.v

Hey Spitfire do want anything for breakfast ?

Spitfire's p.o.v

Sure. Where at?

Link's p.o.v

I will make it for you.

Spitfire's p.o.v

Ok lead the way.

Link's p.o.v

*link leads Spitfire to his home*

So what are you in the mood for?

Spitfire's p.o.v

Waffles.

Link's p.o.v

Sure I can do that.

*Link makes waffles*

*the smell wafts into Rainbow's and Link's rooms*

* Rainbow , Applejack , and Scootaloo come downstairs*

Rainbow's p.o.v

Hey Link wattcha ya cook? it smells good.

Link's p.o.v

Oh hi Rainbow I just making waffles for Spitfire. would you like some?

Rainbow's p.o.v

Sure.

Applejack's p.o.v

* To Rainbow* Mind if me and Scootaloo join ya.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Link don't mind cooking for all of us.

Link's p.o.v

I don't mind at all.

Rainbow's p.o.v

So Link what happened between you and Spitfire?

Link's p.o.v

Well let's say we had "fun"

Rainbow's p.o.v

Whoa like with the alicorn.

Spitfire's p.o.v

*To Link* Who is she talking about?

Link's p.o.v

* whispering to Spitfire*

I was molested last night by a rather persistent alicorn who had a multicolored mane.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

*in a whinny voice* Link can we eat now?

Link's p.o.v

Sure can Scoots I just finished making them. Be careful thought they are hot.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Uhh Link where is Valgalia ?

Valgalia's p.o.v

I came home after Link. Fluttershy helped but she left in a hurry she said something about sounds.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Ohh that was me and Applejack.

Volgailia's p.o.v

I herd the same sounds coming from outside hours later.

Celestia's p.o.v

*Pops up from out of no where* That was me and Link.

Link's p.o.v

No that that was Spitfire and I having "fun"

Scootaloo's p.o.v

What kind of fun?

Link's p.o.v

You will learn later in life Scoots.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Oh. Ok.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Well Link shall we eat now ?

Link's p.o.v

Yes let's eat.

*The Spongebob narrator's voice* What follows is a brief breakfast montage.

*Scootaloo eat a huge pile of pancakes that she has drowned on maple syrup* *Rainbow and Applejack get into a pancake eating contest* *Celestia some how gets covered in what we assume is syrup* *Link tries to get Spitfire to go to his room with him* *Spitfire tells him not now and that he should sit down and enjoy breakfast with her*

* In the narrator's voice* We hope you enjoyed this brief breakfast montage.

Rainbow, Applejack, Spitfire ,and Scootaloo's p.o.v

Thanks for the food Link.

Link's p.o.w

It was my pleasure to make you breakfast.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Uhh. Link what should we do with her. *points to Celestia passed out still covered in what we assume is syrup*

Link's p.o.v

Maybe we should call the royal guard? *to the other adults that are awake*

Are you free tomorrow I planed on going to Hyrule.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Sure! I don't mind going back.

Applejack's p.o.v

Sure we just gotta see if Fluttershy will watch Scootaloo.

Spitfire's p.o.v

Sure!

Rainbow's p.o.v

Hey Scoots you wanna go over to Fluttershy's for a little bit?

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Can Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stay with me too?

Applejack's p.o.v

I am sure Applebloom would be very excited to stay with you and I am sure Rarity would not mind if Sweetie dose too.

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Cool.

Link's p.o.v

It has been a while since I have been in Hyrule. No one is scared of the Everfree forest right?

Applejack's p.o.v

You know the Everfree forest is the most dangerous place in all of Equestria right?

Link's p.o.v

Yes I know that but has a moon ever threatened to crush you? If you feel like you need to be armed when you enter I will lend you a sword.

Applejack's p.o.v

No because Celestia keeps the moon raised and the guards protect us from danger.

Link's p.o.v

Well if we go to termina to get more chateau rommni it will but I will make sure nothing will happen to harm us.

Volgailia's p.o.v

Scootaloo you don't mind if I wrap myself around your body?

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Sure.

* Valgalia gets comfortable on Scootaloo*

Volgailia's p.o.v

Scootaloo you are very warm. *Valgalilia falls asleep*

Rainbow's p.o.v

Well let's get Celestia home.

Link's p.o.v

Oh yeah Twilight is Cleastia's student. I nearly forgot about that.

Rainbow's p.o.v

You know Twilight lives in Ponyville not Canterlot right?

Link's p.o.v

Sorry I forgot. So are we going to take the princess home now?

Celestia's p.o.v

Never mind I can just teleport * poof sound effect as Celestia goes home*

Link's p.o.v

I glad that's over. So Scootaloo do you have school today?

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Yeah. Hey Rainbowdash will you take me?

Rainbow's p.o.v

Sure squirt hop on. * Scootaloo gets on Rainbows back* Hey AJ want me take you home so Applebloom can go with us.

Applejack's p.o.v

Sure.

*They leave to sweet apple acres*

Link's p.o.v

Spitfire do you have to do anything to day?

Spitfire's p.o.v

Just have to do practice in a little bit.

Link's p.o.v

You don't mind if I join you?

Spitfire's p.o.v

Sure and maybe later we can have some fun *wink*

Link's p.o.v

*link smiles* I glad you can have me.

Spitfire I am really thinking about rejoining the Wonderbolts.

Spitfire's p.o.v

Well just let me know if you do because I can pull some strings to get you in.

Link's p.o.v

Shall we get going?

Spitfire's p.o.v

Sure. *They take off to the practice court*

*meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres*

Applejack's p.o.v

Applebloom time for school.

Applebloom's p.o.v

*Running to Applejack* I coming.

Applejack's p.o.v

Well hurry up Rainbow and Scootaloo are waiting for us outside.

Applebloom's p.o.v

*By Applejack's side* Ok let's go.

*Applejack and Applebloom go outside to meet Rainbow and Scootaloo*

Applebloom's p.o.v

Hey sis where were ya last night?

Applejack's p.o.v

Oh *Applejack blushes and hides her face in her house* I spent the night with Rainbow.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Oh. So why ya embarrassed for sis ?

Applejack's p.o.v

I an't embarrassed.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Then why ya blushing for?

Applejack's p.o.v

I an't blushing it's just hot out.

Applebloom's p.o.v

*Not really believing Applejack* Ok.

Rainbow's p.o.v

Took you two long enough.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Uh Rainbowdash I gotta a question for ya?

Rainbow's p.o.v

Shoot.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Ok. Why did my sister blush when I asked her why she was at your house last night?

Applejack's p.o.v

*blushing a little* A already told ya it was hot in the house.

Rainbow's p.o.v

*can tell that Applejack has not told Applebloom about them yet* She and I where haveing a sleepover.

Applebloom's p.o.v

Ok. Hi Scootaloo

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Hi Applebloom. Ready for school?

Applebloom's p.o.v

Yep

Scootaloo's p.o.v

Alright let's go.


End file.
